Sleeping Sun
by amestoy
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "La canción Perfecta" del foro "101 razones.


_Este fic participa en el reto "La canción Perfecta" del foro "101 razones._

Inspirado en la canción "Sleeping Sun" del grupo Nightwish.

La susodicha canción obviamente pertenece al grupo Nightwish.

Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecientes a la saga de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de su autora, J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia ha sido creada sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 ** _"How I wish to go down with the Sun"_**  
 ** _"Sleeping, weeping, with you"_**

 **SLEEPING SUN**

Aún no se había borrado la impresión del fogonazo del último hechizo de su retina, cuando ya estaba corriendo hacia los jardines del castillo. Hacia ese lugar, justo enfrente de las puertas, dónde había visto a Hagrid depositar el cuerpo inerte de Harry poco antes de que se reanudase la batalla.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora y no por la carrera, necesitaba verlo de cerca, con sus propios ojos. Porque, aunque en el fondo de su alma sabía que no podía ser posible, su corazón todavía se aferraba con uñas y dientes a la posibilidad de que todo fuese una treta de Harry, una última burla de su mejor amigo al destino y a Voldemort.

Pero, al cruzar las puertas, no la recibió un Harry riendo de dicha y júbilo por el reciente deceso del Señor Tenebroso, ni tampoco uno circunspecto por las pérdidas sufridas; al otro lado del dintel Solo le aguardaba la tenue luz y la suave brisa del nuevo amanecer.

Sin detener su paso, siguió corriendo hacia el discreto bulto tendido en la hierba que había a unos cuantos metros y cayó junto a él sin frenar la carrera, deslizándose de rodillas los últimos dos pasos. Desdeñando el estallido de dolor en sus piernas, tomo la mano que descansaba a un lado del cuerpo del muchacho.

-¡Harry! – comenzó, ignorando inconscientemente la frialdad de la mano de él entre las suyas -, ya ha terminado… ya está… está muerto – Sollozó la última palabra, atragantándose entre jadeos.

-Harry, despierta – gimió, suplicándole a su amigo –, por favor...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos en el mismo momento que empezó a oír los gritos de júbilo provenientes del Gran Salón. Se arrastró a un lado y con mucho cuidado, apoyó la cabeza de su amigo en su regazo.

-Todos están celebrando por ti – susurró mientras apartaba unos cuantos mechones de pelo de la cara de Harry y acunaba su mejilla -, todos están esperando que vayas con ellos – un parpadeo y tres lágrimas cayeron sobre el pómulo del chico -. Yo te estoy esperando, despierta... por favor.

Un clamor de felicidad y dicha se hacía eco en lo que quedaba de los muros del castillo, resonando incansablemente en cada hueco y reverberando en el pecho de Hermione, pero sin conseguir que una sola nota de alegría se filtrase en su interior.

Por qué todo el mundo había ganado y Ssolo ella había perdido? "No, nosolo yo..." se recordó con pesar, pero... ¿por qué sentía que solo ella lo había perdido todo?

Un desasosiego que no sabía identificar empezó a hacer presa de ella, como si alguien le vertiese agua helada en las entrañas, directamente desde un agujero en su pecho. Lenta pero inexorablemente, la certeza de lo que su mente consciente intentaba protegerla, se iba haciendo un hueco en su interior.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor – empezó a repetir en una letanía, su voz estrangulada en cada sílaba -. Por favor, Harry, despierta.

Pero ya no podía engañarse más, su mejilla estaba fría, sus labios azules. Él no iba a despertar, nunca más volvería a verle abrir los ojos.

Harry estaba muerto.

El estamento cayó sobre sus hombros con todo el peso de las implicaciones que conllevaba. Las lágrimas corrieron libres ya por sus mejillas, algunas resbalando hasta el cuello de su chaqueta, y otras goteando desde su barbilla.

-Harry...

El nombre de su amigo rompió su pecho con un gemido, desgarrándole la garganta a la vez que salía. Con esta última llamada desesperada, Hermione comenzó a temblar acompañando cada sollozo que abandonaba su pecho, intentando arrancar con ellos el vacío que sentía y que, ella sabía, nunca la abandonaría.

* * *

A Hermione hacía tiempo que no le quecaban más lágrimas dentro, tenía la garganta en carne viva y el bajo vientre le ardía de tanto llorar, cuando la gente empezó a salir del castillo. Toda alegría ya abandonada, se quedaron conmocionados por la escena que tenía lugar ante ellos.

La chica fue vagamente consciente de esto, igual que tampoco se había dado cuenta de que la algarabía se había ido apagando, o del tiempo que llevaba allí ella sola. Tenía el cuerpo y el alma entumecidos, y lo único que notaba eran los mechones del pelo de Harry que todavía tenía enredados entre sus dedos.

La muchedumbre comenzó a agolparse a su alrededor, los curiosos algo apartados, la familia y los amigos más cerca, intentando darle alguna palabra de consuelo. Pero ella no parecía oir nada, o al menos no daba muestras de ello.

-Hermione – escuchó a Ron llamarla detrás suyo, desde muy muy lejos, y dio un respingo cuando notó la mano de él en su hombro.

Inmediatamente volvió a la realidad, y fue como si el mundo se llenase de sonidos de nuevo: la respiración de Ron justo a su espalda, los sollozos de Ginny a unos metros, los susurros preocupados de los adultos un poco más allá, y los murmullos de la multitud al fondo.

Inconscientemente apoyó la cabeza en el brazo de Ron y cerró los ojos, buscando un poco de consuelo. Notó como él se arrodillaba a su lado y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, apretándola suavemente para infundirle algún ánimo.

-Vamos Hermione, deja que lleven a Harry con los demás – la chica no entendió a qué se refería su amigo hasta que hizo su agarre más firme e intentó levantarla.

De una sacudida se libró del brazo de Ron y se dobló sobre si misma, abrazando el cuerpo de Harry y cubriéndolo con sus rizos castaños. No había advertido el despliegue de magia accidental que había mandado a su proyecto de novio volando dos metros hacia atrás; tampoco escuchó a Ron levantarse del suelo y marcharse de allí, o cómo la gente se iba dispersando según pasaba el tiempo. Solo quería quedarse allí con Harry.

Al final fue una voz maternal la que volvió a sacarla de su ensueño:

-Hermione, cariño – escuchó a la señora Weasley que se había acercado a unos pasos -. Harry no puede seguir aquí, y esto no te hace ningún bien a ti tampoco.

Levantó furibunda la mirada para dejar bien claro que no iba moverse, y reparó en que Molly no le miraba directamente a ella, sino un poco más abajo. Siguió su mirada y vio sus pantalones manchados de barro, empapados con el rocío hasta mitad de sus muslos; sus manos rojas de sangre agarradas al jersey de su amigo; y el cieno alrededor de su rodilla embozado en la sangre de una herida que no recordaba haberse hecho.

Con desinterés abrió una mano y descubrió dos de sus uñas clavadas en la palma. Era curioso, pero podría jurar que no le dolía absolutamente nada. Clavó su vista de nuevo a la señora Weasley y descubrió que volvía a mirarla, con auténtica preocupación en el semblante y claros signos de llevar mucho tiempo llorando. Los rastros de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas bastaron para que Hermione se tragase lo que había estado a punto de decirle.

-Estoy bien – murmuró, volviendo vista de nuevo hacia Harry.

De nuevo el tiempo volvió a convertirse en un borrón, hasta que escuchó a Ginny levantarse e irse. ¿En qué momento se habían quedado las dos solas?, no lo sabía, pero tampoco le interesaba averiguarlo. Solo quería descubrir cómo podría vivir un solo día sin Harry, cómo podría irse a dormir sin esperar verle al día siguiente... cómo lograría seguir adelante sabiendo que él no estaría a su lado.

¿Por qué no se había despedido de ella? ¿Por qué no le había dicho a dónde iba? Le habría acompañado a donde fuera, a enfrentar a Voldemort, a entregarse, al fin del mundo... a la muerte. Un ramalazo de furia hacia su mejor amigo la sacudió de pies a cabeza cuándo se dio cuenta de que podría haberse ahorrado todo este dolor si Harry hubiese tenido el sentido común y la decencia de dejarle ir con él.

-Maldito seas... maldito seas Harry – murmuró con acritud a la vez que se balanceaba adelante y atrás, haciendo su abrazo todavía más estrecho -, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué...? maldito...

-Señorita Granger... - la interrumpió una voz en la lejanía, casi como un eco.

-Maldito... maldito... - siguió repitiendo ella, apenas consciente del corte.

-¡Hermione! - el repentino cambio de tono y nombre tuvo el acierto de captar su atención. Levantó la vista por tercera vez desde que había llegado allí y se encontró con los ojos de Minerva McGonagall observándola, desde una prudencial distancia, con un brillo severo en la mirada.

-Llevas horas ahí parada, sin dejar que nadie se te acerque – dijo la profesora a la vez que le enseñaba una de sus manos ennegrecida por una quemadura. Hermione no recordaba haberla oído acercarse, y mucho menos quemarla, pero al reparar en su entorno vio la hierba chamuscada en un amplio círculo a su alrededor -, quieta como si no oyeses nada, y esto no puede seguir así – la mirada vacía de Hermione parecía contradecir que estuviese prestándole ninguna atención -. La gente ha comenzado a llevarse a sus caídos hace horas, y pronto vendrán del Ministerio de Magia a ocuparse de aquellos que no tienen o no les queda familia...

-...Harry tiene familia – gruño la chica, a la vez que una chispa de indignación cruzaba su cara -, tiene a los Weasley... me tiene a mí.

-No tiene familia formal – le corrigió la profesora -, así que el Ministerio se hará cargo de él hasta que veamos que se puede hacer. Tienen dependencias especiales para ello – como única respuesta, Hermione estrechó su abrazo sobre Harry. Resignada, McGonagall suspiró -. Mira, puedo comprarte un poco de tiempo, hasta que se oculte el Sol. Aprobecha este rato con él y despídete. Luego se lo tendrán que llevar, aunque sea a la fuerza – añadió, dándole una mirada muy significativa, indicando que sería ella misma la que se encargaría de ello. Casi al instante, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Hermione miró al horizonte y se le cayó el alma a los pies al darse cuenta de lo avanzada que estaba la tarde. El Sol casi tocaba alguna de las cumbres más altas que rodeaban Hogwarts. Desesperada, apoyó su frente en la de Harry y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Por qué me has hecho esto?

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba justo enfrente de una de las numerosas ventanas del castillo de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, mirando la escena que se desplegaba delante de él: en el prado, enfrente de la entrada principal del castillo, una muy quieta Hermione Granger sostenía entre sus brazos el cadáver del que había sido su mejor amigo; a lo lejos, solo una pequeña porción del disco solar se veía todavía entre dos de los picos que circunvalaban el colegio, y ella se aferraba a Harry como si de alguna manera quisiese protegerlo de la oscuridad que les rodeaba.

Mientras observaba, el nuevo Ministro de Magia vio por el rabillo del ojo acercarse a la recién estrenada directora de Hogwarts.

-Es la demostración de magia más prodigiosa que he visto en mi vida – comentó, sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-No creo que veas nunca más nada igual – dijo ella, situándose a su lado.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Serán alrededor de las dos de la mañana – respondió McGonagall -. Cada vez le debe resultar más difícil, al final el Sol tiene que salir en unas horas, y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda impedir eso.

-Dejémosle con él hasta el amanecer, ¿quieres? Al fin y al cabo, se lo ha ganado.

No fue hasta las cinco de esa madrugada que la noche descendió sobre Hogwarts.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _No estoy particularmente orgulloso de este fic. En mi cabeza pintaba muy bien, pero no ha quedado para nada como yo quería. Tampoco lo he revisado y corregido todo lo que me gustaría._

 _Para los que os preguntéis, Hermione obviamente muere al final del fic (no se dice explícitamente, pero se entiende), ella se vacía de magia intentando retener el Sol, y por consiguiente a Harry, con ella._


End file.
